Home
by loverofstuff1224
Summary: Just the viewpoint of each Avenger and their take on their new home, the Avengers Mansion. With special bonus character's view.


Random thing that came too me. REVIEW! Also the only stuff I think is AU is the stuff about Hawkeye's bow.

I do not own Avengers, which is sad because the movie was incredible, except the part about Colsen. That was horrible.

Enjoy my small accoplishment without a beta.

* * *

At first for Natasha a home was alright raised to kill people, never knowing any different till she grew older. She moved from country to country to wherever the next hit order was never looking back. Then Clint came and offered her more, a chance, though they never realized at the time that would be the start of one of the greatest S.H.I.E.L.D. partnerships in the world.

Natasha thought she may have found a home then she had people for once in her life she would call friends. Hawkeye mostly, but it was one of the most secure holds in Natasha's life since she had been born.

Later as Natasha watches Clint shove Captain America in the pool while Tony is laughing, does she realize that the Avengers Mansion was her home. The only place she ever felt the need to personalize or make her own, she felt that she could live here forever.

She smiles as Bruce hands her a margarita (JARVIS knew how to make it perfect for her taste) and relaxes even more in the chair by the pool. That this was truly what being at home was supposed to feel like.

Then Thor did a cannonball, soaking her wet, led to her for not the last time for plotting out her new "family's" deaths.

* * *

Steve's home wasn't a building, it wasn't even Brooklyn in general, in truth it was Bucky. Bucky his one true friend no matter what, stood up for the little guy, the one rock in his otherwise depressing existence. So when Bucky was gone honestly for the first time he felt like he truly was lost. Peggy helped surely and probably would have become his new home, but you know he got frozen for seventy years.

Fury tried to help him out, let him stay on the helicarrier and paid Steve quite well, something about saying that things were too damn expensive.

Tony had a theory that Fury was just a big squishy gremlin, and when he was mad he would turn all evil and bite things… Steve wasn't sure if he wanted to know what a "gremlin" was at this point, though Barton seemed to laugh at the comparison.

Then unexpectedly he found a home again, he wasn't sure how it happened, but it did. He happened to have this epiphany while zoning out Tony and Bruce trying to explain how to use a cell phone. It was one of the struggles that happened daily and it was nothing out of the ordinary.

Yet he realized this was his home. He had his own favored glass; JARVIS knew all of his dietary preferences. He knew the names of all of Tony's robot helpers. He installed a bookshelf in his room last week along with something to hold his shield. Hell he had photographs on his nightstand and desk.

Huh, another thing he would have to get used to having his own room, his own room he doesn't think he has ever had one, you always shared at the orphanage and in the army, and with the showgirls it was always hotel rooms.

He hears shouting and looks over at the big screen where Natasha is yelling at Hawkeye for cheating at Call of Duty, Steve has yet to master that game, Clint claims it to be a necessity in the modern age and so Steve has been trying.

Pepper walks in the room gives Tony a kiss on the head and hands him his itinerary which he will then gripe and moan about and get out of half of it. Bruce it seems has given up trying to teach Thor and is sighing in his chair while Thor yells at something called Siri which is similar to JARVIS. Tony yells at the comparison saying Apple stole his tech; everyone seems to roll their eyes at that.

Steve for once in his life knows that he has found his true home and he wouldn't trade it or its residents for the world, except for you know when Tony inevitable will piss him off.

* * *

Bruce Banner had a home a long time ago, he tries to avoid thinking about back before he was the Hulk it usually just depressed him.

He travelled quite a bit never fully settling down in case he had to pack up and leave. He saw poor countries, people with less than an American dollar to their name create homes out of nothing, usually the building was a shamble, but the structure cannot make a home. It has to be the people. Structures can be broken, shaken, shattered, but as long as the people around you loved you, you never were truly lost.

That is what makes a home to Bruce, not the house but the people.

At first he wasn't going to accept Tony's offer of working at Stark Tower, but then Tony said he was just going to kidnap him if he tried to leave. Bruce decided it was best not to let Tony get killed by Hulk. Pepper accepted him warmly not ever once appearing to fear him, but he had a feeling that Pepper was a one of a kind woman, especially since she put up with Tony.

He befriended the couple, JARVIS and Happy very quickly. Pepper quickly insisted he live in the mansion and a month later Captain America joined them in the mansion. He was tired of floating up in the air all the time and Tony opened his home to him, or Pepper forced him to. Thor came back and stayed with them whenever they were in town and by the second Avenger's mission Hawkeye and Black Widow joined them.

Tony built him a room that the Hulk could run rampant in when he had to let loose, and no one on the team judged him or looked at him in fear or disgust whenever Hulk escaped his control. He found a place to belong.

He didn't know when this insanity became his life. Currently he was trying to stay calm as Tony and Clint were arguing over what pizza to get. Thor and Steve were ogling all the choices for pizza toppings and Natasha was looking murderous.

All of a sudden Pepper walks in with Happy following her carry five pizza boxes each. Tony quickly rushes to help her.

Bruce blinked as his favorite pizza was placed in front of him and as Pepper continued to pass along certain boxes to each team members. It then hit him, this is the exact routine they go through every Friday night.

These people had accepted him for who he was, cared for him, were his friends, probably his only friends. He had a home, it was an incredible feeling of comfort and awe. He never thought this would happen to him.

"Bruce, come on movie's about to start!" He blinks and realizes that no one is around the table anymore except him.

"Coming" Friday was their undeclared movie night barring missions of course. Pepper was leaning against Tony on the floor behind them Thor was laying on his stomach on one sofa. Hawkeye and Natasha occupied the other, eventually Natasha's feet would end up on Hawkeye's stomach and he would grumble. Cap was sitting straight on the floor ready for the movie.

Bruce walked over with his pizza and sat in his armchair. This is how they ended up every time, every Friday with the smell of pizza and beer wafting throughout the room.

These people became his home, not the house.

Well JARVIS grew on him too.

* * *

Clint thought he had a home once. He was wrong; the carnival took his brother, his mentor, and Trick Shot. The only good thing that came from it was his ability to shoot.

In the end Clint has debated he wouldn't have changed his outcome any differently. He's now a superhero part of the Avengers, has the best of all best friends in the world and has saved the day once or twice.

It was strange he traveled so often with the circus the only thing he kept throughout his life's entire journey so far was a bow. That bow was the one he used the first time, it was old and broken, unusable, but for some reason he keeps it. Maybe because it reminds him of his brother and the happy times he had, before the Swordsman decided to beat him and break his bow. He has it up in his room on his desk in a box.

He has been living with the Avengers in the mansion for almost a year when the masters of evil decide to directly attack. The resulting accident led to Tony shelling out more money for repairs and Hawkeye's room to be partially destroyed.

The bow has been turned to ash or has completely disappeared, yet he doesn't care about it anymore. In fact he didn't' notice its demise till a week after the incident. Clint ponders why and then he realizes that he has other fond memories beside his childhood ones. Like the time Tony and him got the entire team, Pepper, Happy, and Maria Hill to have a laser tag battle in the house with JARVIS keeping score.

Clint doesn't need the reminder anymore that there are positives in life he has all the proof in one of the undamaged items.

It was a photo a reporter had taken after a battle with the Skrull. He was carrying Natasha since she rolled her ankle, but she was smiling at a joke he had just said. Hulk and Thor were obviously bickering in the background. Cap was walking confidently in front of them and practically oozed seriousness, if it weren't for Tony's fingers in the shape of bunny ears behind his head.

He had a new family, a new home now

He could finally let the past go.

* * *

Thor has a home back in Asgard. He loves it there, the people, the comfort, and the simplistic lifestyle. Lately though other than his monthly trips home with a status report he doesn't think of it.

He's moved in at the mansion, his room much more comfortable than the one at his home, but he thinks it has something to do with the lack of regal or gold furnishings to it. He thinks he prefers his room at the mansion then the one at Asgard.

Since he has been back he keeps in regular contact with Jane seeing her once a week and learns many things about the modern world.

It's the little things that lead to the end result.

Tony welcomes him instantly and quickly pays for whatever Thor may need. Steve and Thor practice daily together sparring. Bruce listens to Thor go on about his world and how the universe works and Bruce listens and cares. Clint and him watch movies about wars and debate how certain things are even plausible. Natasha helps him grasp other languages and teaches him the art of covert ops. He isn't very good, but he is better than the Hulk. Tony snickers and says that's not saying much in response.

Thor realizes what has happened when he is talking to Jane and he says he must go home to her, it's not Asgard he is referring to, and it's the mansion. He tries to justify it by saying it was a slip of the tongue, but Jane rolls her eyes at him obviously knowing something he doesn't.

Thor can't sleep that night. He stays up thinking. He hasn't hung out with his Asguardian friends in a long time; he spends his days with the other Avengers. He's not sure when his friends have become low on his "spend time with" list.

It hits him like Hulk's fist. It started when the team would hold movie nights, which extending to game nights, which led to becoming best friends.

He stops thinking of Asguard as home because its not his home anymore.

The mansion is with the magic talking voice, the mad geniuses, spies, and a national hero. Also Jane was here which was a plus.

What startled him most is that other than his family he didn't desire to be at Asguard anymore at all. He walks out of the hallway determined to go back home and convince to himself that he is very delusional. As he walks out Clint grabs his arm and immediately goes on about how he has to join him and beat Tony and Steve at "modern warfare" because Tony isn't allowed to have bragging rights.

He chooses to stay at the mansion, which he realizes is where he wanted to be the first place never going to Asgard on a Saturday night, besides he sees Jane tomorrow….

Thor figures it's alright for him to have a new home, as long as he doesn't forget the first home.

* * *

Tony always had a home.

Actually it's his place they live at, so he has never been without one.

But a home is not a building it's the things that fill the emptiness. When his parents die he has JARVIS and Rodey, but Rodey is going off to the military and work for the government, which is fine, but it doesn't' leave room for Tony in his agenda most days.

He then gets Pepper. The most incredible woman in the planet and he is sure that if Pepper died now he would surely too. He brushes a strand of hair from her eyes from where her head is on his chest and listens to her breath for awhile.

Then the Avengers came and invaded his home, and after one drunken night and some spray paint, He and Clint paint the driveway in hot pink naming the place they lived the "Avengers Mansion". Of course instead of an s in Avengers it was a z, but it doesn't make a difference.

It was then Tony noticed that his mansion wasn't his anymore, it was theirs. They filled it with memories and happiness and friendship, something that he had never managed to do in this enormous space. At first, when Pepper moved in he thought his life was complete, but then a group of the world's best heroes came too. HE can't really complain.

Because for the first time since his parents passed his home felt like a home and he wasn't going to let anyone take that from him without a fight.

* * *

JARVIS was a AI probably the best. In all his years though for working for the Anthony Stark has the building he is located in been this busy, loud, or crazy.

For some reason though JARVIS didn't seem to mind the extra work he had to put in.

For the first time Tony Stark truly appeared to be happy and that's all JARVIS cared about.

JARVIS once thought about telling Tony about his observation, but decided some things people needed to realize on their own.

* * *

I think Bruce or Clint's is my favorite, or the ones I did best. I don't like how Thor's came out that much, but whatever. Again the only thing I think I B.S. was the stuff about Hawkeye's bow, his background story is all truth.

Please review! If you don't S.H.I.E.L.D. knows where you live and they have a Hulk.


End file.
